Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an optical sensor, an optical examination device incorporating the optical sensor, and an optical property detection method using the optical sensor.
Background Art
Conventionally, an optical live subject measuring device that irradiates a test object (for example, a live subject) with light to detect the light that has propagated inside the test object, for measuring and obtaining the internal information of the test object, is known.
However, the optical live subject measuring device has room for improvement in the measurement accuracy of the internal information of the test object.